A Maid's Vengance
by CuriousPup
Summary: She is done cleaning up after these ungrateful brats and wants some pay back. Revenge, messy cadets, and pretty colors.
**Setting:** Voltron Force cartoon

 **Beta:** Thank you Aqua Lion and Sybil for all your help!

 **Author's Notes:** Just some random humor I thought of while ranting. I love them I really do, *cough* sometimes *cough* but I can't seem to stop torturing these poor cadets.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them, except the maid. She's really the only one I really want to own anyways.

Enjoy.

* * *

The young maid was barely keeping her composure in front of her princess as she explained the past twenty-four hours events. She hadn't had this much fun in a very long time.

* * *

The room's grey metallic walls seemed to be screaming at her. The chaotic array of sketched lion heads stuck to the sides, some only partially hanging on, as if they had slowly started to fall on their own. The couple scattered around beneath them was proof of their future fate if she didn't save them.

The pair of beds attached to the walls, one over the other, were in disarray. The violet headboards were the only part of the beds that were where they were supposed to be. The top bunk's pillow hung off the middle of the bed, clinging on for dear life. The blue blanket that was supposed to be smooth and covering the mattress was bunched in the corner on the end of the bed. The sheet was wrinkled almost to the point of being unrecognizable. Upon further investigation the top bunk was far more fortunate than the bottom. The bottom bunk's pillow was smashed on the ground as if it had been stepped on multiple times. The blanket looked as if it had been thrown but didn't quite make it completely off. The sheet was in worse condition than its twin in the bunk above. Wrinkled, in lumps, and one of its corners almost pulled off the mattress.

One of the drawers that made up the base of the bed was pulled out. It had a few socks hanging off and laying around its open mouth. The desk across the room was in just as bad shape, if not worse. Two of its drawers were ajar. The chair was off to the side, as if someone had shot up out of it like a bullet. The surface of the desk was covered in unorganized papers, blueprints, and scattered gadgets that had obviously been taken apart. It looked like a brutal massacre, wires everywhere. Technology was obviously the defenseless victim.

A repulsive scent forced its way into her nostrils. She could feel the bile in the back of her throat as the cause of the beastly smell was located. A small pile of tangled clothes in the corner of the room between the beds and desk. Frustration boiled up the young woman's hazel eyes. She clenched the skirt of her modest maid's uniform.

"Damn cadets." The words came softly from her mouth. She quickly regained the little composure she had lost. Every other day, that's how often the young maid walked into this form of hell. How two boys could make such a mess in less than forty-eight hours was absolutely alien to her.

She pulled in her cart filled with cleaning supplies and a large basket. She went about making up the bunks. The young maid worked with an efficiency that came with experience, but even the many years as a royal castle maid behind her couldn't stop the bubble of annoyance that formed when she got to the sock drawer. _Who does this? Who just throws their clean socks about? Could they be more careless? They are on the Voltron Force, you'd think they'd know how to pick up a sock._

She moved on to the fallen papers. After being organized into a neat stack, they were placed in the center of the bottom bunk. She would've put them on the desk, but there was already so much on it, even after a good organizing session there still wouldn't be room for the drawings. The loose papers that were once hanging off the walls were now securely taped to the wall.

The desk was the next project she started on, obviously trying to avoid the disaster in the corner of the room. Despite the technological genocide that covered the poor abused thing, it was fairly easy to establish an organized system. She separated the blueprints from the notes, and put the spare parts with the notes or blueprints she thought they belonged with. All extras went into a spare drawer. As she always did, she left a note explaining where everything was.

She dusted, swept, and had been able to forget the mess in the corner until a potent odor became particularly strong. The pile of clothing wasn't overly large. It consisted of a few uniforms, socks, what looked like swim trunks, quite a few pairs of boxers, and- _Wait are those briefs? Which one of them… Ew! No. No. NO! Expel image. Boys. Boyish boys. Young boys!_

She quickly went to put on her elbow high rubber gloves, but first took a second to tie her frizzy brown hair. She rolled her cart along with her back to the pile. Picking it all up at once wasn't an option in her mind. There was not a chance in all of Arus that she was going to let certain items belonging to those boys touch her person. Grabbing it by handfuls seemed like the reasonable option. She threw the cadet uniform that was on top into the cart basket, and then went for a fistful. As she picked up the clothes the smell they released made her nauseous.

"Oh my holy mother of Arus!" There was a thin layer of what looked like gray acrylic paint, but was most certainly not. "What the actual hell?" She blamed the horrid smell and the briefs for throwing her off her game, and missing the note next to the pile.

" _We realized that our clothes were smelling more than usual. So I tried to make a solution that would neutralize the bacteria that was creating the smell. It didn't quite work out as it was supposed to. The grey glaze you see is the aftermath. Sorry. It's non-toxic. Thanks for cleaning it up."_ The bubble of annoyance that formed earlier transformed into a tornado of wrath.

"I beg to differ," she said aloud, referring to the 'non-toxic' part of the note. _Oh this is it. I'm done. They experimented on their dirty germ infested clothing, made a bigger mess in the process, and then expect me to clean it…_ "Ugh" _Oh no. Not this time. They've gone too far. At least the rest of the Force cleans up after themselves. I clean up after them, I do their laundry, I let them know when I move something. I've put up with their complete disregard for human cleanliness. I've gone above and beyond my job description._ "Disrespectful… This is it." _I'm going to teach those boys a particular type of lesson._ "Respect the damn maid."

* * *

Vince was ready for bed. He'd had a long day. Getting your butt handed to you over and over again tended to tire a person out. He read the note the maid left and grabbed his purple retainer case out of the top drawer of the desk. Confusion as to why Daniel hadn't come back from the showers was swirling in his head, but he wasn't going to wait up for him. _I don't want to know what he's doing in there anyways._

Vince pulled out his set of clear plastic retainers, and quickly put in both the top and bottoms. With the fatigue really starting to catch up with him, the memory of climbing into bed was a blur. He did clearly remember his teeth feeling a little weird,but brushed it off. Maybe his teeth moved a little during the day. _Or Larmina's foot forcibly moved them._ After that fleeting thought the exhaustion finally took over.

When he woke up the next the morning, he made a beeline for the boys locker room bathroom down the hall. _Snart! I've got to pee!_ He quickly entered and made it to one of the urinals. The relief was amazing. On his way to the sink he noticed quite a few bright green stains over by the archway that led to the shower stalls. It peaked his interest, but washing his hands seemed more important. He also remembered that in his rush to get here he forgot to take out his retainers. He made sure to scrub his hands very well, before he put them in his mouth to take out the plastic that kept his teeth in place. He dropped them in shock. His teeth-

"AH!" _My teeth are glowing. My teeth are GLOWING!_ Vince examined his fluorescent white teeth. Nothing was on his teeth, and nothing hurt. Nothing else was glowing which lead him to think that whatever this was only affected his teeth. Then checked over his retainers, which other than being a little slimy were fine. He tried rinsing his mouth out with sink water, but it didn't help. Vince quickly closed his mouth and ran back to his room.

 _What if Daniel finds out about this? Oh Arus please no._ He went in search of the case that held his retainers. In his panicked state he didn't notice the moping boy that was forming a lump underneath the bottom bunk's blanket. Vince quickly found his case, and * the note that was within. _That wasn't there last night._ He immediately recognized the handwriting.

" _I noticed your teeth being a touch on the yellow side. So I decided to help you brighten them. Enjoy your clean pearly whites. Don't worry it's non-toxic._

 _P.S.- I'd wash the retainer"_

Vince heard a groan, and to his horror realized Daniel was in the room. But whatever he was expecting this was not it. As Daniel sat up they both just gaped at each other, Vince more so than Daniel.

"Why are your teeth functioning flashlights?" Daniel asked in bewilderment.

"Why are you… Like that!" Vince practically yelled at him instead of answering. Daniel sighed and dropped his head.

* * *

Daniel was sore and sweaty. He was so over training. The simulators weren't that bad, but the physical training… ugh. Larmina had kicked him in places he didn't even know could be kicked.

 _Keith has lost his mind or just hates me. There's no way that's within legal limits of training. Are there even legal limits when it comes to training? Either way that was cruel and unusual punishment._

"Shower time," he said, rubbing his hands together, showing his excitement at the idea of ridding his body of the drying sweat. He entered his and Vince's bathroom -it was actually the boys' locker room, but seeing as everyone else had their own bathroom attached to their room Daniel and Vince considered it theirs- and quickly headed towards the shower stalls. Knowing that he and Vince were the only ones to use this locker room, he had no qualms about stripping out of his sticky uniform.

He threw a bag with his change of clothes onto the locker bench that was right across from the stalls. Walking into one of the stalls, he turned the water to hot and relaxed as the water washed away the sweat. He grabbed the bar soap to wash himself, but no matter how hard he scrubbed no soap was coming off. No suds, no anything. "What the heck?"

Under closer examination he realized that the bar was covered in a hard clear layer of… Something. Yeah, definitely something. Someone must have painted it in something as a joke. _Probably Lance._ Daniel rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Well joke's on them, I'll just use shampoo." He felt very smug as he went to grab the liquid soap off the shelf attached to the stall's wall. Like he had outsmarted the prankster. He squeezed some onto his hand and started to scrub his scalp. When he started to rinse he looked at his hands. They were bright green. Green started to run down his body.

"Oh snart. Snart! Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled at nobody in particular. Desperately, he started to rinse, but quickly realized that anywhere the 'soap' touched was dyeing him green. He ran out of the stall for a towel, slipping and sliding along the way. After drying himself to the best of his ability, he looked to the sink mirrors, and noticed his appearance. He put the towel around the waist, and continued to examine himself.

While his hair wasn't dyed, that was pretty much the only part of him that wasn't. His body had different shades of green. His scalp and most of his face were almost neon green. His neck and shoulders were also. There were wide streaks going down his body that got thinner as they went down his body and disappeared underneath the towel. As the streaks went down the dye faded, as if it had been watered down by the time it got to that part of his body.

For the next hour he rinsed and scrubbed his body raw, but it did absolutely nothing. In the end he was still as green as he was the hour before. He'd have to go to Vince to try and fix it. _There's no way anyone else can know about this. I'd never live it down. I'd be Lance's new pun-punching-bag for months. I don't even want to think about Larmina's reaction._ Daniel went over to his bag and after pulling up his black lion underpants saw a note in his bag.

" _I noticed you were smelling a bit more than usual, so I made you a apple smelling shampoo-"_ Daniel paused in his reading to smell himself. He did smell like apples. " _-it has a small side effect, but at least you're clean."_

Daniel groaned as he recognized the handwriting. He finished dressing, and used the towel to cover his head, just in case he ran into someone on the way back to their room. When he got back to the room he went to wake Vince, but the soreness and fatigue of that day's training really caught up with him at that moment. Dealing with this 'predicament' in the morning seemed to be the best option. Vince's brain would work better with a full night's sleep anyways. Climbing onto his bunk and getting completely underneath the covers in case someone walked in, he fell asleep.

* * *

Allura was staring at the two cadets sitting across from her desk, and was barely keeping a straight face. It was times like this where she felt the most grateful for Coran's teachings. Without them she knew she had no chance of keeping it together. She had just finished listening to one of the most interesting stories from the young maid that was standing across from her and off to the side. The woman was looking quite content with how the situation had played out, and Allura couldn't say she blamed the girl.

"So what have the two of you learned from all of this?" The princess managed to ask in a stern voice.

"To clean up after ourselves.." Daniel said in a soft voice, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment underneath the green dye. For once not being a smartass, Vince noted as he spoke.

"What else?" Allura gave a pointed look at Vince.

"No unauthorized experiments," he answered in a very apologetic voice,equally embarrassed about his florescent teeth.

"Good. How long will the effects last?" She turned towards the maid.

"A little over a week," she said with a straight face. At Daniel and Vince's horrified expressions Allura couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.


End file.
